


To Marry a Gangster

by risefrmthegutter



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risefrmthegutter/pseuds/risefrmthegutter
Summary: Marriage can be difficult but to marry a gangster? Amelia knew what she was getting into when she married the King of Camden.... or did she? This is a  (short?) story about the marriage of Alfie and Amelia Solomons.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	To Marry a Gangster

It was well after midnight by the time he had gotten home. Tired from a long day, Alfie took off his coat and boots at the front door. No sign of Cyril meant he was guarding the bedroom. Alfie chuckled to himself. 

“It’s my dog and he loves ‘er more than me.”

He headed into the kitchen hoping dinner would be waiting for him. The table and counter were bare. ‘ _Fuck. Maybe the icebox?_ ’ He opened the door, nothing. _‘I guess I deserved that.’_ He was exhausted but couldn’t ignore the grumble in his stomach. ‘ _Maybe she made bread today?’_ He checked the counter again, nothing. Now he was frustrated. What good was having a wife if he came home to no dinner? He knew he was being unreasonable. She cooked everyday for him. He hadn’t called and hadn’t been home for two nights. She was angry. It didn’t matter why she didn’t cook the dinner. He was still annoyed because he was hungry and tired. Defeated, he walked back to the ice box and cut a few pieces from the block of cheese and paired it with some crackers. The smell of the sharp cheddar made his mouth water. But with one bite he grimaced at the staleness of the crackers. 

“Dammit! How the fuck do I own a god damn bakery and can’t even get decent crackers or have any bloody bread?!” 

‘ _She did this on purpose_ ,’ he grumbled internally this time. He forced two more crackers down, drank a glass of water and headed for the stairs. 

He slowly climbed the stairs, all the dull aches and pains he’d been ignoring all day suddenly became amplified. He couldn’twait to crash into bed. The bedroom door was slightly ajar. He filled the doorframe and crossed into the room soundlessly. He watched as his wife lay fast asleep in their bed and a large dark lump was snoring on the other side of the bed. He chuckled to himself. _‘Damn dog thinks he’s a king_.’ Alfie then removed his vest, work shirt and trousers.He tried to be quiet as possible to not wake his wife. He didn’t bother with his night clothes. He tapped Cyril until one sleepy eye popped open. He left out a low growl until he realized it was his dad. Cyril reluctantly stood up on the bed causing Amelia to shift. 

“Eh Cyril, settle yourself,” she huffed. 

He leaned over her and started liking her face. 

“Cut it!” She groaned. She opened her eyes at this point and looked from the dog to her husband. 

Alfie couldn’t help but laugh as he shooed Cyril to the end of the bed and settled next to his wife. 

“Ain’t seen me in days and I get no kiss from ya?” He teased. 

She ignored him as she turned over and pulled the covers up. 

“Come on love , ya really mad at me?”

“Alfie, I’m tired go to bed.” 

“Well I’m tired too but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to give you a kiss.”

In one swift motion he pulled his wife into him in a vice like grip. 

“Alf, stop. I’m not in the mood.”

“Don’t want to fuck ya right now. Just want to know me wife still loves me. Haven’t had an award winning kiss in days. It keeps me heart from turning to ice, innit?”

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. She was too exhausted to fight with him. And her mind was now active and running circles again. If she gave him a kiss then he’d leave her go back to sleep. She turned her whole body and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. This wasn’t good enough for him. When she turned she’d made a mistake. He now cradled her head with one arm as the other snakes around her back. Now she was trapped and he was shifting her under him. He started fervently kissing her and fought into her mouth. With both arms she tried to push him off. He stopped then realizing she was serious. 

He sat up on the bed now looking down at her. 

_ ‘Was she crying?’ _

“Love, are you crying?”

“What? No. Why would I?” But he watched as a tear ran down her cheek. 

“What’s this all about?” He said catching another one. 

“I’m just exhausted,” she whispered. 

He looked at her with a quizzical eye. He was usually good at telling when people were lying. But his wife was another story. ‘ _Women are fucking complex creatures.’_

“If you say so.” He watched as she returned to her side and pulled the covers up again. He sat on the edge of the bed for a view minutes until he heard the soft sounds of her sleeping. He was paranoid now. Had he hurt his wife? Or did she hate him that much that she didn’t want to be touched by him? Maybe that explained why there was no dinner. It bothered him. In case he didn’t have enough to worry about between Sabini and the bakery. Now he had to worry about his wife hating him or wanting to leave him, or worse, she’s involved with another man. His exhaustion slowly was converting into anger and rage. No. He wouldn’t start this right now. He needed to rest. He promised Amelia he wouldn’t be so hotheaded anymore. He promised to be a good husband too. Now the anger and rage was turning to sadness and guilt. Had he trapped her in an unhappy marriage? Would she leave him? He peered over at her. She’s turned again and was facing him. He couldn’t read her. Why was she so goddamn difficult to read? He wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was dreaming about. But at this hour there was nothing more that he could do but force his mind to ease so he could fall asleep. 

I woke up first. I always did. I opened my eyes to slivers of sunlight bathing our bedroom. Cyril was snoring at the bottom of the bed. He had managed to thread himself between our feet. I couldn’t help but smile at that big dumb dog. I was happy to see the sun after three days of rain. I looked over to Alfie. He was fast asleep still. His face was etched with worry. He worked too much. But I knew that well before I married him. He did dangerous work as well but I also knew that before I agreed to be his wife. I felt uneasy as I remembered what I had been trying so hard to hide and forget last night. I was late. And not by a few weeks. It has been almost two months. I didn’t think much of it at first. After all I had been late before. But somehow this felt different. And I couldn’t bare to tell Alfie. He lectured me so many times about how dangerous this life was and how a child would never fit into it. He never wanted children. He told me that on any and every occasion. I had to act as though I felt the same. But in the beginning I did. I never wanted a child. It was too much work. And I’d seen the women in the tenements with six or seven littluns’ running about. They were always exhausted and always pregnant. I didn’t want that. But as I got older and saw all my other friends happily married carting babies around my heart began to change. Alfie on the other hand grew more weary about it. I remember holding my nephew and I had to pretend it was unpleasant in front of him. I don’t think he was too convinced. But if I were pregnant it’d be his fault. He did whatever he wanted during sex. He swore up and down that he wouldn’t, you know. But he did a few times and he’d act as if nothing would happen. And for a while it didn’t. But now I was terrified. Would he make me get rid of it? No. I wouldn’t let him.If he didn’t want a child then I’d leave him. But that made no sense either because I doubt he’d let me go. I was so frustrated and sad. If I was pregnant I wanted it to be a happy time, not a fearful one. 

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen.I put the kettle on and started on breakfast. As soon as the eggs hit the skillet Cyril came bounding down the stairs. I poured his food into his bowl. He glared at me and I couldn’t help but laugh at him. After he ate I set him out in the yard. When I came back to the stove I realized Alfie was now in the kitchen. From the corner of my eye I saw him standing in the door frame. He was watching me. 

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to work?”

“Nah.”

No response. He hated when she was like this. Why can’t she just say how she feels and be done with it? He closed the distance between the two of them. As he went to lean into her, the kettle started whistling and she turned away from him to remove it. 

“Sit down.” It was more of a command than anything. 

“You gonna be like this all day then? I take a day off to spend with ya and your gonna give me a fucking attitude.”

“I don’t have an attitude. I just asked you to sit down.” She looked at him now and then quickly away. She placed the eggs and toast in front of him along with a cup of coffee. He watched as she turned the stove off and placed the pan in the sink. 

“Ya ain’t gonna eat with me?”

“No.” 

‘ _Fuck. One word answers were never good.’_

“Love just tell me what the fuck is going on in the pretty little head of yours so I can know what the fuck you want from me?”

“Nothing.” She left the kitchen. He ignored the grumbling in his stomach as he left his hot meal to follow after her. 

“Where ya going?”

“I’m going to get dressed. I have business in town.”

“Business? With who?”

“Hair cut,” she lied. 

“A hair cut? Right.” He shook his head. “Don’t lie to me love. You going to see another man?”

Mistake. 

“Are you out of your fucking skull Alfie? Why the fuck would I be going to see another man. Is that what you think of me?”

He realized his mistake too late. 

“Meel, I’m sorry. It just I haven’t seen ya. I want ya all to meself. And you’re acting weird like your hiding something.”

“Well maybe if you actually came the FUCK home then you would have seen me. I have business in town.” And with that the door slammed to the bedroom. Defeated, Alfie returned to his breakfast. 

I washed up and threw on the closest dress. I didn’t even bother with my hair. As soon as I was finished I knew I had to make a quick escape or he’d never let me leave. I paused at the top of the steps listening for him. Nothing. ‘ _Fuck_.’ Maybe he was still eating breakfast. But then I heard barking and, “fucks sake Cyril the whole part of fetch is to bring the ball back to me.”

Perfect. He was outside. I barreled down the stairs and out the front door. I quickly looked around no sedan, no Ollie, no one. The coast was clear. I waked as fast as I could to city center. One good thing about moving out of Camden Town was being closer to city center, although sometimes it was also a nuisance being that close. By the time I made it to the doctor I was out of breath. Alfie had begged me to see his family doctor. Dr. Horowitz was nice but he didn’t really like me because I wasn’t Jewish. And he’d never keep my confidence. He’d tell everything to Alfie. When I sat inside I felt sick to my stomach. Worry and fear had gripped me. I was sweating profusely and suddenly I felt the nonexistent contents of my stomach coming up. 

“To your right,” another woman in the waiting room pointed. 

“Must be her first,” said another. 

I barely made it inside before I vomited. I was fucked. But part of my irrational mind chalked it up to nerves. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked exhausted. I forgot to brush my hair. I wanted to cry. I felt so utterly alone in that moment. If I was truly pregnant how would Alfie take it? Part of me hoped it was all a farce. I turned on the water in the bathroom and ran some over my forehead. I keep chanting to myself, ‘it will be ok.’

I left the bathroom fearful everyone was staring at me but no one said a word. 

“Mrs. Soloway?” Called the secretary. I walked over to her. 

“Yes. That’s me.”

“Right. Dr. Williams is ready to see you now.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d give this a shot. We will see how it goes.


End file.
